memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fan-Rollenspiele
Achtung: Wenn du diesen Artikel bearbeitest, achte darauf, keine unerlaubt kopierten Inhalte hier zu platzieren! Weise bei einer Erlaubnis zur Kopie auf der Diskussionsseite darauf hin. Bitte achte auch auf beschreibenden Stil, verwende keine Werbesprache und vermeide Worte wie "wir", "uns", "hier" und ähnliches, um den Eindruck einer Zugehörigkeit zu Memory Alpha zu vermeiden! Im Laufe der Jahre sind von Fans viele Rollenspiele entwickelt worden. Einige davon sind durch das Internet einer breiten Masse an Mitspielern zugänglich. In diesen Rollenspielen übernehmen die Mitspieler diverse zum Teil bekannte, im Überwiegenden jedoch von Fans erdachte Rollencharaktere. (englisch) Star Trek Expanded Universe}} Einzelne Rollenspiele sind: * alphabetisch sortiert (Leerzeichen vor Sonderzeichen vor Zahl vor Buchstabe) Deutsche Sternenflotte Die Deutsche Sternenflotte ist eine der ältesten Fan-Rollenspielgemeinschaften im deutschprachigen Raum. Aktuell verfügt die DeSF über acht Rollenspiel-Einheiten (eine Raumstation, sechs Raumschiffe und eine Marineinfanterie-Einheit). Das Spektrum der Spielinhalte ist breit gestreut. Die DeSF unterhält eine eigene Wiki mit über 1700 Artikeln. Das Rollenspiel findet hauptsächlich im Forum statt. Es werden aber auch regelmäßige Chat-Rollenspiele veranstaltet. Fakten ;Spielstart : 1997 (18.08.1997) ;Aktive Spieler : ca. 60 ;Systeme : Webseite, Forum, IRC-Chat ;Rollenspiele im : Forum und IRC ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung über die Webseite und im Forum ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;Geeignet für : alle deutschsprachigen Fans alternativer Spiegelwelten Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Echofleet Echofleet ist ein auf IRC basierendes Chat Rollenspiel, welches im Jahr 2409 spielt. Alle Mitglieder sind Star Trekenthusiasten, die Spaß am Spiel haben und gerne Abenteuer in den Weiten des Alls erleben wollen. Aber auch das Forum bietet Möglichkeit zum Austauschen, Geschichten schreiben und vor allem für das Bordleben zwischen den Missionen. Zur Zeit hat die Echofleet 3 Einheiten (Simms genannt): Die USS Avenger ein Schiff der Insignia-Klasse, die USS Destiny ein Schiff der Galaxy-Klasse und die USS Shenandoah, ein Schiff der Nova-Klasse. Leute mit RPG Erfahrung können in der EF bei einem gutem Konzept ihre eigene Simm mit eigener Crew gründen. Fakten ;Spielstart : 06.10.2006, Neustart am 27.04.2009 ;Aktive Spieler : 42 (Juni 2009) ;Systeme : Chat (IRC) ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung auf der Homepage, zum Spielen wird eine E-Mail Adresse benötigt, 14 Jahre ;Kosten : keine ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Einmal die Woche, je nach Simm ;Zeitaufwand : mittel-hoch, es sollte die Möglichkeit bestehen täglich E-Mails und Forum zu lesen und ggf. an dem Spiel, auch außerhalb der Missionen, mitzuwirken. ;Geeignet für : alle Star Trek-Fans Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Holo-Con Anfängertaugliches Live Action Role Play (Der Spieler tritt selbst in seiner Rolle auf und spielt live) ohne Zuschauer. Spieldauer: jeweils ca. 40 Stunden Holo-Con spielt Canon, das heißt sowohl in Zeitlinie (2375), als auch in Gewandung. Erwünscht ist Uniform "First Contact" bzw. Kadettenkleidung (schwarzes Shirt, schwarze Hose und Schuhe) Holo-Con verfügt über einen stetig wachsenden Fundus, aus dem gegen Unterschrift passende Gegenstände zur Veranstaltung verliehen werden können. Das reicht von Rangpins bis zu Funkgeräten und Uniformteilen Die Holo-Con Organisatoren versuchen durch massiven Einsatz von Technik einen gewissen Realismus ins Spiel einzubringen. Ein "Roter Alarm" beispielsweisse wird überall lautstark zu hören sein. Fakten ;Spielstart : 2001 ;Aktive Spieler : maximal 50-75 auf einem Treffen ;Systeme : Live ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung auf der Homepage. ;Kosten : Siehe Homepage ;Spielzeiten : Jährlich Mitte September ;Zeitaufwand : Holo-Con bleibt bis zu 40 Stunden "InTime" ;Geeignet für : LARP-Interessierte, auch Anfänger Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels "Independent Starfleet (isf.com)" Star Trek Rollenspiel Die Independent Starfleet wurde am 01.06.2001 gegründet und angagiert sich hauptsächlich im Bereich des Chat Rollenspiels, jedoch betreibt dieses Rollenspiel auch nebenbei eine Foreneinheit. Neben den diversen Posten auf den Schiffen bietet sich dem Spieler die Möglichkeit eine der vielen Verwaltungsebenen anzugehören. Dieses Rollenspiel veranstaltet außerdem jedes Jahr ein Treffen, wo sich dann die Spieler persönlich begegnen können. Das aktuelle Spieljahr ist das Jahr 2378 (2008), die Spieljahre schreiten wie ein echtes Jahr vorran. Fakten ;Spielstart : 01.06.2001 ;Aktive Spieler : ca. 25 (April 2009) ;Systeme : IRC und Forum ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung auf der Homepage mit gültiger E-Mail Adresse, IRC Client oder Java für den Online Javachat auf der Homepage. ;Kosten : keine ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Montags, Dienstags, Mittwochs, Donnerstags, Sonntags ;Zeitaufwand : 3 Stunden in der Woche, wenn man auf einem Schiff dient ohne zusätzliche Posten ;Geeignet für : alle Star Trek Fans die Rollenspiele spielen wollen. (Optional Verwaltungsausbildung in Abteilungen oder JAC verfügbar.) Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels LIA - League of Independent Associations Offgame Die LIA ist ein Rollenspielverbund, welcher im Jahre 2007 gegründet wurde. Er ist eine rollenspielübergreifende Spiel- und Diskussionsplattform. Es gibt ein Forum-RPG, welches rollenspielübergreifend fungiert und wo jeder Spieler teilnehmen kann, der bei einem der zugehörigen RPG angemeldet ist. Die Rollenspiele innerhalb der LIA tragen eine "VoR"-Nummer, wobei diese Nummer eine Ordnungsnummer für eine Quantenrealität darstellt, innerhalb derer sich das jeweilige Rollenspiel befindet. Ingame Im Jahre 2383 wurde von der Sternenflotte der "VoR-0" ein Zugang zu einer fixe Graviton-Ellipse entdeckt und in ihr eine Raumstation gebaut, welche die Bezeichnung "Station 343" trägt. Wenig später bemerkten Wissenschaftler, dass sich diese Graviton-Ellipse vollständig innerhalb des Subraum befindet und sich zudem über viele alternative Realitäten erstreckt. Kurze Zeit darauf wurde der Kontakt zur Sternenflotte einer anderen Realität hergestellt, welche die Bezeichnung "VoR-1" erhielt. Theoretisch verbindet diese feststehende Graviton-Ellipse unendlich viele Quantenrealitäten, jedoch besteht praktisch nur Zugang zu denjenigen Realitäten, bei denen sich eine Verbindung nach aussen über einen Subraumriss gebildet hat. Im Laufe der nächsten beiden Jahre sind weitere Subraumrisse entstanden, wobei der Kontakt zu den Realitäten "VoR-2" bis "VoR-5" hergestellt wurde. Fakten ;Spielstart : 18.11.2007 (Beginn des Forum-RPG) ;Zugehörige RPG : 5 (Stand 08/2009) ;Systeme : IRC, Forum, E-Mail, Pen&Paper, LARP ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Bewerbung im Forum ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Es gibt keine festen Spielzeiten. Das Forum-RPG ist immer offen. Weitere rollenspielübergreifende Aktivitäten wie gemeinsame Chat-Missionen, LARP's und Pen&Paper-RPG-Treffen werden nach Absprachen und Abstimmungen terminlich festgelegt. Externer Link * Homepage der LIA National Starfleet Die National Starfleet (NSF) ist ein Rollenspiel. Zeitlich ist es in der ersten Dekade des 25. Jahrhunderts angesiedelt und hat einige Variationen in der Zeitlinie im Gegensatz zum "primären" Universum. Die NSF besteht derzeit aus dem Oberkommando und zwei aktiven Schiffen, der USS Stargazer NCC 2893-D und der USS Hyperion NX 100000. Dazu kommen noch einige NPC Schiffe die in der Rahmenhandlung auftauchen. Neuzugänge werden als Kadetten aufgenommen und nachdem sie mehrmals teilgenommen haben zum Ensign befördert. Gespielt wird primär im IRC auf dem EuIRC ( #nsf-casino für den generellen Kanal), unterstützt von Forenspiel der Schiffe und den Rahmenhandlungen. Fakten ;Spielstart : 29.8.1997 ;Aktive Spieler : 9-10 ;Systeme : IRC, Forum ;Spielsprache : deutsch, urdu ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Bewerbung im Forum ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Dienstags und Mittwochs ab 20:30 ;Zeitaufwand : 1 mal die Woche 1-2 Stunden ;Geeignet für : jeden Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Omega Command Das Omega Command (OC) spielt zu Beginn des 25. Jahrhunderts und besteht aus der Omega Flotte (101st Fleet) und der 6th Division des Starfleet Marine Corps, sowie diversen Abteilungen (Forschung, Diplomatie, etc). Der Spieler beginnt als Kadett oder Rekrut(SMC), nach Beendigung der Ausbildung werden die Charakter als Ensign auf ein Raumschiff versetzt, beim Marine Corps werden sie als Teamleader einem Team zugewiesen. Das OC ist ein auf Chat-Rollenspiele spezialisiertes RPG, es werden jedoch auch Teile im Forum ausgespielt. Es finden 2x im Jahr Live-Treffen statt, um auch mal die Spieler hinter den Charakteren kennen zu lernen, so bildete sich ein Gemeinschaft die stetig erweitert wird. Weitere Infos sind auf der Homepage des Omega Command zu finden. Seit Oktober 2009 hat das Omega Command ein Foren-Rollenspiel in das Spielsystem etabliert. Fakten ;Spielstart : 2000 (21.04.2000) ;Aktive Spieler : ca 50 (April 2009) ;Systeme : Webseite, Forum, Chat, Teamspeak ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung über die Webseite ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : wöchentlich, Info im Forum und Homepage ;Zeitaufwand : 1 mal in der Woche ca 2 Stunden ;Geeignet für : jeden Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Österreichische Sternenflotte Die Österreichische Sternenflotte (ÖSF) besteht aktuell aus 6 Rollenspiel-Einheiten (Schiffe und Station), deren RPG ausschließlich im Forum gespielt wird. Die verschiedenen Einheiten der ÖSF spielen thematische Missionen unterbrochen von so genannten Urlaubs-RPGs. Aufgrund der aktuellen Spielzeit von etwas über 9 Jahren hat sich die Geschichte, welche von Star Trek vorgegeben wurde, bereits um eigene Ereignisse erweitert. Fakten ;Spielstart : 1998 ;Aktive Spieler : ca 90 (Stand: Februar 2008) ;Systeme : Webseite, Forum, IRC ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung über die Webseite ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;Zeitaufwand : variabel ;Geeignet für : jeden Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Phoenix – Fleet Die Phoenix-Fleet ist ein von der Spielatmosphäre familiär-freundschaftliches Chat-Rollenspiel, das mit einer Sternenbasis und vier Raumschiffen (drei Missions- und ein Akademieschiff) im Jahre 2372 (aktuelles Jahr + 364) spielt. Ihre Schiffe forschen im gesamten bekannten Raum und darüber hinaus und ihre Heimatbasis, die Phoenix-Station (im Regulus-System), ist der Sitz des Oberkommandos dieser Föderations-Subflotte. Die Phoenix-Fleet spielt weitestgehend nach den Grundlagen des kanonischen Star Trek und die Missionen sind vielfältig und thematisch bunt gemischt. (Von Forschung und Diplomatie über Zeitreisen oder Reisen in Paralleluniversen bishin zu Weltraumpolizei, Spionage oder Raumschlachten.) Der Spieler versetzt sich, mit einem eigens erdachten Charakter, in die Lage eines Sternenflottenoffiziers und handelt entsprechend seines zugeteilten Postens und der Charakter- und Spezieseigenschaften. Die Missionen/Missionsideen werden entweder von Spielerteams oder Einzelspielern erdacht und ausgearbeitet und von einem ausgewählten Mitspieler geleitet. Dabei wird jedoch auf die Kontinuität zur aktuellen, kanonischen Zeitlinie geachtet. Vergangene Missionen müssen nicht zwangsläufig Auswirkungen auf zukünftige Missionen haben, es ist aber erwünscht das vergangene Missionen oder aktuelle, kanonische Ereignisse berücksichtigen werden. Seit Juli 2007 besteht zudem die Möglichkeit gemeinsame Missionen mit anderen Fan-Rollenspielen über die "League of Independent Associations" (LIA) zu organisieren. Neben dem Rollenspiel gibt es auch noch eine 14-tägige Forum-Zeitung welche über aktuelle Ereignisse aus dem Inplay und der kanonischen Zeitlinie berichtet. Fakten ;Spielstart : 2003 (25.04.2003) ;Aktive Spieler : ca 30 (Oktober 2008) ;Systeme : Webseite, Forum, Chat ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung über die Webseite und im Forum ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;Zeitaufwand (Mission) : 1 mal in der Woche reguläre SIM (Mission) 2-3 Stunden (derzeit Di, Do, Sa) ;Zeitaufwand (Charakteraufbau) : einmal pro Woche Alltagsleben auf der Station (derzeit alternierend So und Mo) ;Geeignet für : alle deutschsprachigen "Star Trek"-Fans Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Play Star Trek – Das Star Trek Rollenspiel Das Rollenspiel, rund um Star Trek, spielt im Jahre 2380 (aktuelles Jahr + 371). Die Föderation sieht sich neuen Herausforderungen gestellt. Das Dominion wurde wieder in den Gamma-Quadrant zurückgeschlagen und der Alpha-Quadrant ist ein Trümmerhaufen. Die Piraten sehen ihre Chance, Macht und Einfluss zu gewinnen. Die Föderation ist angehalten, die Ordnung im Alpha-Quadranten wiederherzustellen. Jeder Neuling wird zügig und sorgfältig in die Aufgaben eines Offiziers eingeweiht und erlernen die Grundzüge eines Rollenspiel in der Akademie. Nach dem Grundseminar (GS) wird jeder Kadett auf ein Schiff der Flotte zur Testmission ™ versetzt. Je nach Spielart und Erfahrung wird dies ein oder zweimal geschehen. Fakten ;Spielstart : Mai 2005 ;Aktive Spieler : ca. 58 auf 5 Schiffen (Mai 2009) - Zweit-Chars bereinigt ;Möglichkeiten : IRC-Chat-Client, Forum, Homepage, Wiki-System ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung über die Webseite und im Forum ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;Zeitaufwand : alle 14 Tage einen Abend für ca. 2 Stunden (derzeit Di, Mi, Do, Fr, SO) ;Geeignet für : alle deutschsprachigen "Star Trek"-Fans Externe Links Homepage von Play Star Trek RS Atlantis – Science Fiction Chat & Rollenspiel Community Das Chat- und Forum-gestützte Sci-Fi Rollenspiel ist Teil der gleichnamigen Gemeinschaft RS Atlantis und ein freies Cross-Over-Rollenspiel, das im Star Trek Chat (später Milleniumgate) des deutschen TV-Senders Sat1 entstand. Es dreht sich um das Raumschiff Atlantis, das in die Tiefen des Universums vordringt und nicht-militärische Ziele verfolgt: Frieden, Freundschaft, Handel, Gemeinschaft, Verteidigung und Diplomatie. Es basiert auf verschiedensten Sci-Fi-Universen: Babylon 5, Andromeda, Stargate Atlantis, Star Trek, Star Wars, Battlestar Galactica, Transformers… Die Heimat ist in Star Trek der Alpha-Quadrant. Ziel dieser Mischung ist, ein breites Publikum anzusprechen und die Möglichkeiten für Stories zu vergrößern. Zudem soll nicht nur der Aspekt des konfliktbehafteten Zusammenlebens auf einem Raumschiff simuliert, sondern dieser gleich verknüpft werden mit diversen Problemen, die im Zusammenspiel von Kulturen aus verschiedenen Sci-Fi-Auffassungen aufkommen, die möglichst diplomatisch gelöst werden sollen. Mehr als 364 Folgen wurden im Laufe der Jahre bereits in diesem kontinuierlichen, episodenbasierten IRC Multi-Channel-RPG mit offenem Ende gespielt, in denen jedes Mitglied mit seinem Spieler seinen Anteil zum Ausgang beiträgt. Im Forum können Vorschläge für Missionsansätze (=Anfangssituationen) gemacht werden, die, nach Bewertung durch alle Mitglieder, danach gespielt werden können. Es werden selten Rollen aus bekannten SF-Serien nur wie vorhanden simuliert und nachgespielt, sondern vielmehr eigene Rollen nach dem Vorbild der SF-Serien erschaffen. Gespielt wird mit dem hauseigenen Chatprogramm Atlantis Script (AS) durch Menüs und Kurzbefehle, die nahezu komplett mit Soundeffekten hinterlegt sind. Beförderungen werden nach Leistungskatalog und Anwesenheit vergeben. Der Vorteil dieses RPGs liegt in seiner freien und offenen Natur, die nur wenig Regeln und Einschränkungen kennt. Außerhalb des Haupt-RPGs wird im Forum oder spontan im Chat das Bordleben gespielt. Die aktive Community besteht auch aus ehemaligen Rollenspielern und anderen Science Fiction Fans. Sie trifft sich abends in der Atlantis Bar (Chat) oder in diversen Multiplayer PC Spielen. Fakten ;Spielstart : September 2001, mehr als 364 gespielte Folgen ;Aktive Spieler : 20 (April 2009) ;Systeme : Chat (via Webchat oder Client), Forum, Webseite, internes Wiki, Bugtracker, Abwesenheitssystem ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Jahr im Spiel : reales Jahr + 375 (Für 2009 also beispielsweise 2384) ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung auf der Website; beschränkt auf 1-2 neue Mitglieder pro Woche; Mindestalter 16, in Ausnahmefällen auch darunter ;Kosten : keine zusätzlichen ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Sonntags 19-21 Uhr ;Zeitaufwand : Regelmässig mindestens zwei Stunden am Sonntag, Bordleben und Teilnahme an Communityaktivitäten fakultativ ;Abteilungen : Brücke, ASD (Sicherheit/Jägerpiloten), Technik/Wissenschaft, medizinische Abteilung, weitere (Promenadendeck, Hangar, Quartiere) ;Geeignet für : Deutschsprachige Sci-Fi Fans egal welchen Ursprungs, denen Aktivität, Benehmen und Kreativität wichtig sind. Vorteile haben kontakt-, spielfreudige und offene Menschen, die ein Rollenspiel nicht als reine Kampfsimulation betreiben, das Zusammenleben mit anderen üben und so fürs reale Leben etwas mitnehmen wollen. Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels SFF-Rollenspiel Forum-Rollenspiel von Scifi-Forum.de, welches einige Zeit nach dem Start des Forum gegründet wurde. Der interne Spielzeitraum ist das Jahr 2380 und es gibt drei spielbare Einheiten: * USS Independence * USS Valiant * Sternenbasis 247 Fakten ;Spielstart : 2001 ;Aktive Spieler : stark variierend ;Systeme : ausschließlich Forum ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung direkt im Forum ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;Zeitaufwand : Gelegentliche Forums-Beiträge ;Geeignet für : alle deutschsprachigen "Star Trek"-Fans Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Starbase Mamori Starbase Mamori ist ein Play-by-E-Mail Rollenspiel. Es spielt im Jahr 2380 nach dem Dominion-Krieg und handelt von den Abenteuern der Besatzung einer Raumstation weit außerhalb des bisherigen Föderations-Gebiets. Fakten ;Spielstart : 2004 ;Aktive Spieler : ca. 10 (Januar 2008) ;Systeme : E-Mail ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung auf der Homepage ;Kosten : keine ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Täglich ;Zeitaufwand : Mind. alle 3 Tage Spielzüge (E-Mails) lesen und schreiben ;Geeignet für : alle Star Trek-Fans und Hobby-Autoren Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Starfleet Germany Die Starfleet Germany ist ein PbEM (Play-by-E-Mail) Rollenspiel. Starfleet Germany (kurz SFG) ist das deutschsprachige eMail-Rollenspiel im Star Trek Universum. Hier kann jeder einen Offizier der Sternenflotte an Bord eines Raumschiffes oder einer Basis spielen. Die SFG ist dabei unabhängig von den Missionen und Charakteren, wie wir sie aus den Fernsehserien kennen. Entstanden ist die SFG bereits im Jahre 1994, daher weicht die Zeitlinie der SFG auch ein wenig von der Canon-Zeitlinie ab. Eigene Rassen und eigene Planeten entstanden ebenso wie es zum Beispiel niemals den Dominion-Krieg in diesem StarTrek-Universum gab. Beitreten kann jeder, der über eine E-Mailadresse verfügt und Spass am Schreiben und Interesse am Thema StarTrek hat. Fakten ;Spielstart : 1994 ;Aktive Spieler : ca. 100 (Stand: Oktober 2008) ;Systeme : Webseite, IRC, Forum, Mailinglisten (Yahoo) ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Einheitenzahl : 2 Raumstationen, 10 Föderationsschiffe, die Erde als Rollenspielort, 1 Piratenschiff ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung über die Webseite ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;Zeitaufwand : variabel ;Geeignet für : jeden Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Starfleet Online Starfleet Online ist ein chatbasiertes Rollenspiel und hat derzeit 10 Schiffe , von denen vier jeweils an einem der Tage Montag bis Donnerstag fliegen, Sonntag fiegen zwei Schiffe. Vier Schiffe sind als Reserve, als Ausbildungs- und Forschungsschiffe eingesetzt. Diese werden an den missionfreien Tagen oder bei Überlastung eines der normalen Spielschiffe benutzt. Donnerstag ist Academy-Tag, wo sich die Kadetten der Grundausbildung unterziehen und sich höherrangige Offiziere weiterbilden können. Starfleet Online hat derzeit 74 Mitglieder, die bis auf einige Reservisten mindestens einmal in der Woche auf einer Mission anzutreffen sind, die meisten spielen aber an mehreren Tagen. Neben dem Chat gibt es die Möglichkeit, im Forum Rollenspiel zu betreiben und am Starfleet Research Institute weiteren Leidenschaften wie dem Erstellen von Graphiken, Erforschen neuer Techniken oder Schiffsklassen oder dem Zusammenfassen der Schiffsstorylines zu einer Flottenstoryline zu fröhnen. Die Spielleitung versucht jedem Spieler die besten Möglichkeiten zum Verfolgen seiner eigenen Vision des Rollenspieles zu geben. Das Spiel ist derzeit im Jahre 2389, also etwas nach Star Trek Nemesis. Man beginnt als Kadett an der Academy und bekommt einen Grundkurs, der in die Abläufe innerhalb der Flotte einführt. Danach wird man sofort auf ein Schiff versetzt, so dass man bald losspielen kann. In dem Spiel steht dem Kadetten ein Mentor hilfreich zur Seite. Fakten ;Spielstart : 28.10.2007 ;Aktive Spieler : 66 Aktive (wöchentliche Anwesenheit) : 6 Reservisten (sporadische Mitspieler) : 2 Offiziere a.D. (Ehrenmitglieder) : Stand: Januar 2010 ;Systeme : hauptsächlich Chat, aber auch Forum und Email zur Abrundung des Ganzen (IRC, Server:irc.starfleetonline.de) ;Schiffe :USS Feomathar (Nebula-Klasse, Sonntags um 20:15 Uhr im Raum #sf-feomathar) :USS Kyushu (Akira-Klasse, Sonntags um 20:00 Uhr im Raum #sf-kyushu) :USS Invincible (Akira-Klasse, Montags um 20:15 Uhr im Raum #sf-invincible) :USS Agamemnon (Oberth-Klasse, Dienstags um 20:15 Uhr im Raum #sf-agamemnon) :USS Shogun (Ronin-Klasse, Mittwochs um 20:00 Uhr im Raum #sf-lexington) :USS Lexington (Sovereign-Klasse, Donnerstags 20:00 Uhr im Raum #sf-lexington) :USS Isaac Asimov (Reserveschiff der Prometheus-Klasse, bei Bedarf im Raum #sf-isaac_asimov) :USS Newton (Ausbildungsschiff der Nova-Klasse, bei Bedarf im Raum #sf-newton) :USS Montgomery (Werft-Test-Schiff der Nebula-Klasse, bei Bedarf im Raum #sf-montgomery) :USS Sethos (Reserveschiff der Excelsior-Klasse, bei Bedarf im Raum #sf-sethos) ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung über die Webseite ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : wöchentlich ca. 20 - 22 Uhr (Sonntag – Donnerstag) : weitere Zeiten nach Absprache ;Zeitaufwand : 1 mal in der Woche 2-3 Stunden oder beliebig mehr ;Geeignet für : sowohl Trekkies, als auch für Nicht-Trekkies Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Starfleet Operations Der Starfleet Operations e.V. ist ein Verein für Star Trek Live-Rollenspiel (Live Action Role Play; LARP). Die Teilnehmer der Veranstaltungen verkörpern dabei real einen Rollenspiel-Charakter, den sie mit Hilfe einer Uniform und ggf. einer Maske darstellen. Starfleet Operations versucht mit Hilfe von Kulissen der Brücke, des Maschinenraums sowie anderer wichtiger Stationen des bespielten Raumschiffs (USS Exeter), sowie möglichst originalgetreuen Requisiten ein vorlagengetreues Spiel zu erschaffen. Durch massiven Einsatz von moderner Technik (Soundanlage, LAN, WLAN, Funkgeräte, uvm.) ist die bespielte Brücke voll funktionsfähig und ermöglicht realistische Brückensimulationen. Es gibt aber auch Außenmissionen auf fremden Planeten. Das Spiel basiert auf canonischen Ereignissen (Jahr 2010 = 2380) und die Spieler tragen First Contact Uniformen. Anfänger können sich aus dem Fundus eine Uniform ausleihen, um in dieses Hobby reinzuschnuppern. Fakten ;Spielstart : 2002 ;Aktive Spieler : maximal 40 auf einer Veranstaltung ;System : Live ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Schriftliche Anmeldung zu einer Veranstaltung ;Kosten : Siehe Homepage ;Spielzeiten : Ca. 3 mal pro Jahr ;Zeitaufwand : Ein (ggf. verlängertes) Wochenende, i.d.R. Freitag abend bis Sonntag mittag ;Geeignet für : LARP-Interessierte, auch Anfänger Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Starfleet Universe – Rollenspiel des offiziellen Star Trek Clubs Starfleet Universe ist das größte deutsche Star-Trek-Rollenspiel und Teil des offiziellen Star Trek Clubs Europe (STCE/OSTFC). Es spielt in der Sternenflotte im Jahre 2390 (2010) mit dem Ziel der Erforschung der Galaxie. Den Spielern wird dabei eine große Spielfreiheit eingeräumt, da sich jeder seinen eigenen Wünschen und Vorstellungen entsprechend einbringen kann. Lediglich die Rahmenbedingungen werden vorgegeben. Nach der Anmeldung kommt zunächst jeder Spieler an die Sternenflottenakademie, an der die nötigen Grundkenntnisse (Chatfunktionen, Netiquette, etc.) vermittelt werden. Anschließend erfolgt die Versetzung auf eines der Schiffe oder eine der Stationen seiner Wahl, auf welcher dann das eigentliche Rollenspiel in Form von Chatmissionen und Beteiligung im Forum abläuft. Darüber hinaus bieten sieben Unterabteilungen (Medizin, Psychologie, Sicherheit, Taktik, Technik, Navigation und Wissenschaft) die Möglichkeit, sich auf freiwilliger Basis weiter einzubringen und das Rollenspiel durch eigene Entwicklungen und Projekte zu bereichern. Generell sind die Möglichkeiten des Engagements nahezu unbegrenzt; an der Sternenflottenakademie können aktive Spieler sogar einen Doktortitel für ihren Charakter erwerben. Fakten (Stand: Februar 2010) ;Spielstart : September 1993 (damals AOL TrekService / TrekOnline) ;Aktive Rollenspielcharaktere : etwa 300 ;Systeme : Webseite, Forum, IRC, E-Mail, verschiedene WebWiki-Module ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung über die Webseite; kein Mindestalter ;Nötige Vorkenntnisse : Grundkenntnisse in Star Trek empfehlenswert, alles andere wird an der Akademie vermittelt ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;RS-Treffen : jährliches Reallife-Treffen, mit Live Rollenspiel (LARP) und vielen Extras; auch auf Conventions wie der kostenpflichtigen FedCon vertreten ;Schiffstreffen : jährliche Schiffstreffen (von den Schiffscrews selbst organisiert, um Freundschaften auszubauen) ;Spieleinheiten : 31 Schiffe und drei Sternenbasen (unterteilt in fünf Flotten, Marine Corps und Geheimdienst), ergänzt durch sieben Unterabteilungen (Medizin, Psychologie, Sicherheit, Taktik, Technik, Navigation und Wissenschaft) sowie ein Diplomatisches Corps ;Spielzeiten : jedes Schiff mit unterschiedlichen Spielzeiten (täglich außer Samstags, meist ab 20:30 Uhr); im „Quarks“ (der Bar des Rollenspiels) täglich ;Zeitaufwand : variabel, mindestens aber zwei Stunden alle 14 Tage während der Chatmissionen ;Neuerungen : eigenes ingame Rollenspiel-Magazin, das alle zwei Monate als PDF erscheint ;Geeignet für : deutschsprachige Star Trek-Fans (Spieler kommen z.B. aus Deutschland, Österreich, Schweiz, Dänemark, USA, Spanien, England) Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Star Trek – Dark Horizon Dark Horizon ist ein relativ junges Rollenspielprojekt. Gespielt wurde mit Star Trek Voyager Elite Force, der Modifikation RPG-X 2 und speziellen Rollenspiel-Maps. Im Juli 2009 wurde jedoch das Spielen mit diesem Medium vorerst eingestellt. Es erfolgt eine Umorientierung als Klan für das kommende STO. Fakten ;Spielstart : 2008 (12. August 2008) ;Aktive Spieler : unbekannt (Stand Juli 2009) ;Systeme : STO, Forum ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung im Forum ;Kosten : Kosten für STO ;(Haupt-) Spielzeiten : unbekannt ;Zeitaufwand : variabel ;Geeignet für : jeden Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Star Trek New Generation Das Star Trek New Generation Rollenspiel ist ein neues Chat- und Forenrollenspiel, welches von der USS Agamemnon, einem Schiff der Norway-Klasse, und seiner tapferen Crew erzählt. Wir sind ein im Jahr 2008 gegründetes Rollenspiel, dass im Jahr 2377 spielt. Es werden Chatmissionen durchgeführt, welche alle zwei Wochen Sonntags stattfinden. Außerdem gibt es ein aktives Bordleben um die Zeit zwischen den 14-tägigen Missionen zu überbrücken. Fakten ;Spielstart : 2008 ;Aktive Spieler : 5 (Dezember 2008) ;Systeme : Webseite, Forum, Chat ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung auf der Website und im Forum. ;Kosten : keine ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Sonntags alle zwei Wochen. 20:00-22:00 ;Zeitaufwand : Zwei Stunden während der Chatmissionen. Außerdem sind Beiträge im Forum, dem Bordleben, auch gern gesehen. ;Geeignet für : alle Star Trek-Fans. Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Star Trek New Times (STNT) Das Star Trek New Times Rollenspiel spielt nach dem Dominionkrieg im Jahre 2389 (jeweils vom heutigen Datum 380 Jahre in der Zukunft) hauptsächlich am anderen Ende des Bajoranisches Wurmloch im Gamma-Quadrant, wo auch die Hauptspielstation, Deep Space Twenty liegt. Die Missionen an sich finden hauptsächlich im Chat und zwischen den Missionen in einem Bordleben im Forum statt. Fakten ;Spielstart : Ende 2006 ;Aktive Spieler : ca. 16 (Januar 2009) ;Systeme : Homepage, Forum, Chat ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung im Forum mit Lebenslauf des Spielcharakters ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Täglich ;Zeitaufwand : ca. 2 Stunden/Mission ;Geeignet für : alle Star Trek-Fans und Hobby-Autoren / FanFic-Schreiber Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Star Trek NX – Das Starfleet-Rollenspiel im Jahre 2158 Star Trek NX ist derzeit das einzige deutschsprachige Star Trek Chat- und Forenrollenspiel, das in der Zeit von "Star Trek: Enterprise" im Jahr 2158 spielt. Die Anwärter können bei der Einschreibung an der Starfleet Academy in Absprache mit den Ausbildern zwischen der Offiziers- und der Unteroffizierslaufbahn wählen. Die Entscheidung sollte wohl überlegt sein, denn ein Wechsel zwischen den Laufbahnen ist nach Abschluss der Starfleet Academy nicht mehr möglich. An der Starfleet Academy werden jedem Anwärter das nötige Wissen und die Regeln vermittelt, um seinen Posten später bestmöglich ausüben zu können. Nach Abschluss der Starfleet Academy wird der Anwärter auf eines der aktiven Schiffe versetzt und verrichtet dort seinen Dienst. Fakten ;Spielstart : 23. April 2009. ;Aktive Spieler : 14 (Februar 2010). ;Systeme : Website, IRC (Chat), Forum, NXPedia (Wiki). ;Spielsprache : deutsch. ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung auf der Website u. im Forum. ;Kosten : keine. ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Missionen finden alle zwei Wochen statt, der Missionstag variiert je nach Raumschiff (Endeavour NX-06 und Venture NC-21), auf dem man stationiert ist. ;Zeitaufwand : ca. zwei Stunden Zeitaufwand pro Chatmission. Die regelmäßige Teilnahme am "Bordleben" ist im Forum gerne gesehen und ergänzt die Chat-Missionen. Der Spieler sollte ausreichend Online-Zeit mitbringen. ;Geeignet für : alle "Star Trek"-Fans, vom Neueinsteiger bis zum Hardcore-Trekkie; ein Fable für die Serie "Star Trek: Enterprise" sollte vorhanden sein. Externe Links *Website des Rollenspiels Star Trek OnlineRPG – Die neue Grenze Bei Star Trek – Die Neue Grenze™ (kurz DNG) handelt es sich um ein auf Star Trek basierendes Chat und Forumrollenspiel. Dieses Spiel ist nicht nur für "fanatische" Star Trek Fans, sondern auch für andere Menschen, die einmal in die Rolle eines Offiziers an Bord eines Raumschiffs schlüpfen wollen. Das einzige was man braucht, um seine Phantasie in diesem Spiel auszuleben ist ein IRC Client wie zum Beispiel mIRC, X-Chat oder Trillian. Ziel des Spieles ist es, zusammen viel Spaß zu haben. Es werden keinerlei finanziellen Ziele verfolgt. Man braucht dabei keine besonderen Kenntnisse aus der Welt von Star Trek zu haben, es reicht allein ein bißchen Phantasie, falls man nicht unbedingt einen Menschen spielen möchte. Sei es denn, dass man eine andere Spezies wie z.B. Vulkanier oder auch Klingonen spielen möchte, sollte man über diese Rassen allerdings wissen, dass Vulkanier z.B. keine Emotionen haben und Klingonen meistens etwas agressiver sind als Menschen. Fakten ;Spielstart : 25. Juli 2005 ;Aktive Spieler : 95 (August 2009) ;Systeme : Chat (via IRC), Forum, Webseite ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung auf der Homepage und im Forum. Benötigt wird ein IRC-Client. Star Trek-Kenntnisse sind auch nur bedingt notwendig, da vieles durch das Spielen beigebracht wird. Übermächtige Spezies sollten vermieden werden. ;Kosten : keine ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Die neue Grenze gliedert sich in zwei Spielstrukturen, wöchentliche Missionen auf Schiffen (mit Punktebewertung), und freies Spiel in Angelo's Taverne(ohne Punktebewertung), dem Enstpannungsort von Die neue Grenze. Das freie Spiel ist täglich möglich. ;Geeignet für : Menschen, die Freude an Science-Fiction Rollenspielen insbesondere an Star Trek haben. Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Star Trek RPG (ehem. Rheinländische Sternenflotte) Das Star Trek Rollenspiel "Star Trek RPG" ist ein rein forenbasiertes Fan-Rollenspiel. Ein Schiff, die U.S.S. Thetis und die Erde bzw. Sternenflottenakademie stehen zum Spielen bereit. Da es nur grob einen äußeren Handlungsstrang gibt, ist das RPG sehr frei gehalten und größtenteils auf die Entwicklung und Interaktion der Charaktere ausgelegt. Seit seinem Spielstart wurde das RPG mehrmals umgestaltet und ausgebaut. Fakten ;Spielstart : 2004 (16. August 2004) ;Aktive Mitglieder : ca. 15 ;Systeme : Forum ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Registrierung im Forum, detaillierter Lebenslauf des Charakters, Akzeptieren der Nutzungsbedingungen, Mindestalter: 16 Jahre, Einhalten der Regeln, qualitative Posts ;Wissen : einige Erfahrung mit Foren-RPGs sowie mittlere bis gute Star Trek Kenntnisse (canon) vorausgesetzt ;Kosten : keine ;Geeignet für : Alle ORPG-/Star Trek-Fans ;Gesucht : Spieler in Wissenschaft, Medizin, Sicherheit und Technik ;Zeitaufwand : frei einteilbar da forenbasiert, jedoch aufgrund der geforderten Qualität je nach Position mittel bis hoch. Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Star Trek RPG Community Dies ist eine Community von Rollenspielen verschiedener Star Trek Völker (Föderation, Klingonen, Cardassianer). Es besteht die Möglichkeit eine Offizierslaufbahn an Bord eines Raumschiffs zu erleben, als Botschafter und Staatsmann Pläne zu schmieden oder als Zivilist am kulturellen Leben teilzuhaben. Fakten ;Spielstart : Zusammenschluss Anfang 2007 ;Aktive Spieler : ca. 40 ;Systeme : AOL/AIM, Forum, E-Mails ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung über die Website der Community oder per E-Mail Kontakt herstellen. AOL oder AIM sowie eine E-Mail sind Vorraussetzung ;Kosten : keine ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Mehrmals in einer Woche ;Zeitaufwand : mindestens zweimal je Monat für zwei Stunden oder mehr durch Gastmissionen, freie Plays und Forenplays ;Geeignet für : Trekkies, RPGler und sonstige Interessierte Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Star Trek: T'Pau Star Trek: T'Pau ist eines der neueren Rollenspiele. Die Rollenspiele finden hier über Chat statt. Inhaltlich orientiert sich Star Trek: T'Pau an den Ereignissen nach dem Dominion-Krieg 2375. Das Rollenspiel beschreibt die Reise der USS T'Pau, die auf ihrem Weg mehrere Abenteuer erlebt und Hürden bewältigt.Hierbei gibt es ein Wiedersehen mit Captain Riker, Botschafter Spock, Lieutenant Commander Reginald Barclay, der USS Voyager, der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) u.v.m Fakten ;Spielstart : 2009 (17.12.2009) ;Aktive Spieler : ca. 10 ;Systeme : Webseite, Forum, Chat ;Rollenspiele im : Chat ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung über die Webseite und im Forum ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;Geeignet für : alle deutschsprachigen Fans Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Trek RPG Das Trek RPG ist ein Chat und Forum basiertes Rollenspiel. Das Spiel spielt in der Welt von Star Trek, aktuell im Jahr 2384 und entdeckt so die Wege zu den Sternen. Als Teil des Trek RPG's schlüpfen Sie in die Rolle eines Sternenflottenoffiziers, oder für den Anfang die eines Kadetten, der seinen Dienst auf einer Station oder einem Schiff ausführt. Ihnen stehen dabei die Wahl des Postens und des Spieltermins frei. Im Rollenspielalltag wird 2mal im Monat eine Mission über 2 Stunden gespielt, sowie gemeinsame Interaktion im Forum des Rollenspiels, wann immer einem danach ist. Geführt wird es durch ein Oberkommando und den Föderationsrat (Spielergremium), die alle Spieleinheiten für sich führen. Es gibt Kampagnen, Missionen und viele Möglichkeiten sich aktiv einzubringen. Fakten ;Spielstart : 1998 ;Aktive Spieler : ca. 100 ;Systeme : Chat (AIM), Forum ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung auf der Homepage, zum Spielen wird ein AOL oder AIM Account (AIM ist ein kostenloses Programm) benötigt ;Kosten : keine ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Täglich ;Zeitaufwand : ca. 2 Stunden alle 2 Wochen am Spieltermin deiner Wahl, Zusätzlich die Möglichkeit für Gastmissionen auf anderen Schiffen sowie Beteiligung am Bordleben im eigenen Forum ;Geeignet für : Alle "Star Trek"-Fans und Rollenspieler mit Interesse am Star Trek-Universum Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Trek25-RPG Das Star Trek Rollenspiel "Trek25-RPG" ist ein Rollenspiel, das hauptsächlich im Forum geführt wird. (Zusätzlich gibt es aus Gründen der Verwaltung noch eine Seite mit dem CMS, ein Wikipedia, sowie eine Yahoo Group.) Es spielt 450 Jahre nach der TNG-Ära auf der USS Cologne (NCC-757575-B), die den Auftrag erhält, mithilfe des fertiggestellten Quanten-Slipstream-Antriebes in die Große Magellansche Wolke einzufliegen, um dort als Flaggschiff diplomatische Beziehungen zu den dortigen Völkern aufzunehmen. Dafür wurde auch die Oberste Direktive mithilfe eines General Orders gelockert. Derzeit steht auf der Cologne jedoch aufgrund eines akuten Offiziersmangels alles still: Bisher ist leider nur ein Nutzer registriert. Gesucht werden z.Z.: * XO (Erster Offizier) Commander * Chief of the Boat Petty Officer * Boatswain Petty Officer * Infrastruktureller Verwalter Officer/Ensign * Chief Flight Control Officer J. Gr. * Chief Medical Officer Cmdr./Cmdr. * Chief Counselor Cmdr./Cmdr. * Chief Operations Officer Commander * Chief Tactical Officer Commander * Chief Security Officer J. Gr./Lieutenant * Chefingenieur J. Gr./Lieutenant * Chief Science Officer J. Gr./Lieutenant * Head of Intelligence Cmdr. * Marine-Kommandant Colonel * Oberster Diplomat Ambassador Fakten ;Spielstart : 2008 ;Aktive Mitglieder : 1 ;Systeme : Forum, zum Austausch auch Yahoo Group ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Registrierung im Forum und beim SMS (wenn repariert), detaillierte Personaldatei des Charakters, Akzeptieren der Nutzungsbedingungen, Mindestalter: 12 Jahre, Einhalten der Regeln, guter RPG-Stil, passieren der Akademie ;Wissen : Mittelmäßige Star Trek Kenntnisse, ob canon oder nicht, und Kenntnis der groben und wichtigeren Spielgeschichte ;Kosten : keine ;Geeignet für : Alle PBBB-/Star Trek-Fans ;Gesucht : Siehe Oben ;Zeitaufwand : frei einteilbar da forenbasiert, jedoch aufgrund der geforderten Qualität je nach Position mittel bis hoch. Externe Links *Forum des Rollenspiels TrekZone Network Star Trek Rollenspiel Das TZN StarTrek Rollenspiel ist ein Chat- und Forenrollenspiel. Die Handlung spielt in den 2380ern und erzählt von der Erforschung der Galaxis durch die mutigen Besatzungen der Föderationsraumschiffe Ares, Aurora, Pandora, Fenrir, Troy und Verne. Beim Eintritt in die Sternenflottenakademie wird dem Spieler das nötige Wissen über die Regeln und Gepflogenheiten gegeben, sodass er schon bald auf eines der Schiffe versetzt werden und dort seinen Posten ausüben kann. Es ist auch möglich sein, einen Charakter außerhalb der Sternenflotte zu spielen. Etwa im Föderationsrat, auf einem klingonischen Schiff oder im Geheimdienst – je nachdem, wieviele Gleichgesinnte sich finden. Seit Ende 2007 besitzt das Rollenspiel auch ein Wiki (den "Hauptcomputer"), in dem alle wichtigen Informationen für die Spieler gesammelt werden. Fakten ;Spielstart : 2004 ;Aktive Spieler : ca. 50 (November 2009) ;Systeme : Chat (via IRC-Client), Forum, Wiki, Webseite ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung auf der Website, im Forum und im Wiki ;Kosten : keine ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Ca. 20 bis 22 Uhr Sonntags, Dienstags, Mittwochs und Donnerstags, je nach Raumschiff, auf dem man stationiert ist ;Zeitaufwand : Ca. zwei Stunden während der Chatmissionen. Und ansonsten sind regelmäßige Beiträge im Forum ("Bordleben") auch gern gesehen. Genügend Online-Zeit sollte also vorhanden sein. ;Geeignet für : alle "Star Trek"-Fans, von Neueinsteiger bis Hardcore-Trekkie Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels U-F-P United Federation of Planets Das Rollenspiel spielt im Star Trek Universum und orientiert sich an den auf die Idee von Gene Rodenberry basierenden Science-Fiction-Serien Star Trek Enterprise, The Original Series, The Next Generation, Deep Space 9, Voyager und den Filmen Star Trek I bis X. In dem dazugehörigen Internetforum schreiben die Teilnehmer eigene Geschichten. Jeder kann hier an einer von drei zeitgleich laufenden Missionen teilnehmen und deren Verlauf aktiv mitgestalten. Zur Zeit gibt es bei U-F-P drei feste Rollenspieleinheiten, die U.S.S. Intruder NCC-74662-A, die U.S.S. Gagarin NCC-79237 und die U.S.S. Trident NCC-83852. Dazu kommen mehrere Abteilungen, die entweder direkt die Aktivitäten im Rollenspiel fördern und unterstützen oder für Verwaltung und Organisation verantwortlich sind. Für ihre Arbeit in den Abteilungen und Rollenspieleinheiten erhalten die Mitglieder des RPG monatlich Punkte auf ihr Konto gutgeschrieben und steigen bei einem bestimmten Punktestand in ihrem Rang auf. Jeder beginnt nach der Ausbildung in der Akademie als Ensign Junior und kann im Laufe der Zeit den Rang eines Admirals erreichen. Auch eine Laufbahn außerhalb der Sternenflotte ist möglich. Die Mitgliedschaft in der U-F-P ist kostenlos, aber nicht umsonst. Jeder kann dabei neue Freunde kennen lernen, die alle das Hobby "Star Trek" teilen. Dabei kommt der Kontakt zwischen den Mitgliedern nicht nur über das Forum zustande, sondern auch über die angeschlossenen Chaträume im IRC. Der Java-Chat bietet dabei einen Schnelleinstieg. Außerdem treffen sich die Mitglieder mehrfach im Jahr, um einige Tage gemeinsam zu erleben. Fakten ;Spielstart : 1999 (19.01.1999) ;Aktuelle Spielzeit : 2418 (2010) ;Aktive Spieler : 30 Offiziere + 3 Kadetten (Stand 28.03.2010) ;Systeme : Webseite, Forum, IRC-Chat ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Einheit - Klasse - RPG-Art : U.S.S. Intruder (Flaggschiff) - Sovereign-Klasse - Foren-RPG (ab und zu IRC-RPG) : U.S.S. Gagarin - Nebula-Klasse - Foren-RPG : U.S.S. Trident - Prometheus-Klasse - Foren-RPG : U.S.S. Hawking - Intrepid-Klasse - IRC-RPG (i. d. R. 1 Mal im Monat) : U.S.S. Amaltheia (Ausbildungsschiff) - Nova-Klasse - Foren-RPG ;Abteilungen : Starfleet Command : Starfleet Academy : Starfleet Research & Development : Starfleet Medical ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung über die Webseite und im Forum; Mindestalter 14 ;Kosten : keine (außer für den Internetzugang) ;Vollmitgliedschaft : Nach Absolvierung der Starfleet Academy ;Zeitaufwand : freie Einteilung; wünschenswert ist, für das Foren-PRG, 1 Log (Missionsbeitrag) pro Woche Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels USS Roddenberry (NCC-1802) Die USS Roddenberry (NCC-1802) ist ein E-Mail Rollenspiel und dreht sich um das Raumschiff USS Roddenberry. Dieses wurde im Jahre 2266 in Dienst gestellt. Das neuste Schiff der Constitution-Klasse war mit einem experimentellen Antrieb ausgestattet, der höhere Geschwindigkeiten ermöglichen sollte.Die Roddenberry befindet sich derzeit im Einsatz im Weltraum unter dem Kommando von Captain Mackenzie Mitchell. Das Spiel läuft seit Mai 2002 und hat Höhen und Tiefen erlebt. Aufgrund von schnellem Desinteresse der Spieler plätschert das Spiel so vor sich hin. Doch das Ziel der Führungsmannschaft ist es, die Abenteuer der Roddenberry im 23. Jahrhundert zu erzählen, phantasievoll und auch mit einem leichten Augenzwinkern. Jeder, der Peter David mag, wird die Roddenberry lieben, denn genauso wie er hat die Führungsmannschaft eigentlich keine direkten Tabus und die Crew selbst ist auch nicht das, was man normal nennen würde. Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels USS van Helsing Die "USS van Helsing" ist ein Foren-RPG, welches auf Star Trek basiert und nach den Ereignissen rund um spielt. Ursprünglich als Nova-Klasse-Forschungsschiff konzipiert, und als E-Mail Rollenpiel gestartet, hat das ganze RS in den vergangenen Monaten einige Wandlungen durchgemacht, bis es zu seiner jetzigen Form gefunden hat. Das Schiff selbst ist inzwischen ein Schiff der ''Saber''-Klasse der Sternenflotte, und im Dienste der Patrouille der Neutrelen Zone unterwegs. Da das ganze inplay ferner ein Vorzeigeprojekt in Sachen Offiziersaustausch ist, ist es auch möglich Völker zu spielen, die nicht der Föderation angehören. (zB Cardassianer, Klingonen oder Romulaner) Allgemein wird viel Wert auf Individualität und Vielseitigkeit der Charaktere, aber vorallem entspanntes unverkrampftes Spiel gelegt. Ziel der van Helsing Spielgemeinschaft ist es, ein lockeres Spiel ohne Beförderungsdruck, Konkurrenz und Bürokratie zu betreiben, und stattdessen das Spiel als das zu belassen was es ist : Ein simples Hobby. Fakten ;Spielstart : 2006 (Dezember 2006) ;Aktive Spieler : ca 12 (Februar 2008) ;Systeme : Webseite, Forum, Chat ;Spielsprache : deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung im Forum ;Kosten : keine (Internetzugang natürlich erforderlich) ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : immer ;Zeitaufwand : frei einteilbar da forenbasierend ;Geeignet für : alle deutschsprachigen "Star Trek"-Fans ;Aktuell gesucht : Marine-CO, Counselor Externe Links *Forum des Rollenspiels USS Victory (NCC-487625) Die USS Victory ist ein so genanntes Play-by-E-Mail Spiel und wird in einer Romanähnlichen Form von allen Spielern mit vorgefertigen Charakteren über ein E-Mail Verteiler System gespielt. Das Spiel selber ist im Jahr 2380 nach dem Dominion Krieg angesiedelt und behandelt vor allem politische und militärische Konflikte im neuen Grenzgebiet zwischen der Föderation und Cardassia. Fakten ;Spielstart : 1999, Neustart im März 2006 ;Aktive Spieler : ca. 11 (Juni 2007) ;Systeme : E-Mail (Yahoogroups Verteiler) ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung auf der Homepage, zum Spielen wird eine E-Mail Adresse benötigt ;Kosten : keine ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Täglich ;Zeitaufwand : gering, es sollte die Möglichkeit bestehen täglich E-Mails zu lesen und ggf kurze Antworten zu verfassen ;Geeignet für : alle Star Trek-Fans und Hobby-Autoren / FanFic-Schreiber Externe Links *Homepage des Rollenspiels Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten Die VFP ist ein Forenbasierndes Star Trek Rollenspiel. Seit Gründung der VFP am 06.10.2006 haben sich bereits einige neue Freundschaften entwickelt. Anders als in den meisten Star Trek Rollenspielen, stand und steht das Real Life hier immer auf Augenhöhe zum Virtual Life. Das heißt es wird hier großen Wert darauf gelegt, den Spieler hinter dem Virtuellen Charackter kennen zu lernen - was aber natürlich keine Pflicht für neue Spieler ist. Aus diesem Grund finden mehrmals im Jahr organisierte Off Treffen statt, bei denen sich die Mitglieder austauschen können und bei denen abgeschlossene Ingame Missionen und Beförderungen noch einmal so richtig gefeiert werden. Bewertet werden die Forenbeiträge der Spieler in den Missionen: sogenannte 'Logs'. In diesen Logs beschreibt ein Spieler die Interaktion seines Characters mit denen der anderen Spielern und trägt mit eigenen Ideen zum positivem oder negativem Verlauf der Mission teil. Fakten ;Spielstart : 06.10.2006 ;Aktive Spieler : ca. 30 ;Systeme : Homepage (Mitgliedsbereich), Forum, Chat (IRC) ;Spielsprache : Deutsch ;Aufnahmebedingungen : Anmeldung auf der Homepage, dass akzeptieren der Spielordnung, Mindestalter 14 Jahre, genügend Zeit und Engagement. ;Kosten : keine ;(Haupt-)Spielzeiten : Täglich ;Zeitaufwand : mittel ;Geeignet für : alle Star Trek-Fans und Hobby-Autoren / FanFic-Schreiber Externe Links *Homepage der VFP Kategorie:Die Fans Kategorie:Spiel (Meta-Trek)